Unspoken
by Keriara
Summary: Because some things are best left unspoken. [InuKai]


**A/N**: I don't know what to label this as. It's not quite fluff, but they're…interacting. Ah, geez. Do read on, and hopefully the characters aren't too OOC. First PoT fic ever…and I really hope you readers like it, even if only somewhat. -nervous- So…if you do like it…please, please, please review!!

**Summary**: Because some things are best left unspoken (InuKai).

**Disclaimer**: _Prince of Tennis_ belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

---

"I still can't believe you got accepted to study abroad. Nor can I believe," he says, eying the massive pile of luggage sitting by the other boy's feet distastefully. "how much you're bringing over there. And this is all carry-on, you say?"

_I guess it's time, neh?_

Said other boy turns to grin at his companion. "Yes. And me neither. Actually, there was a thirteen percent chance that they would consider my application, and a five percent chance of acceptance, due to the prestigious nature of the University."

…_yeah. I'm sorry. I can't delay my leave-taking any longer._

A snort. "The fact that you beat those odds is unsurprising. Have fun spending the next few years of your life there."

_When will you come back?_

"Next few years? You never know; they might kick me out after the first year if I don't measure up to their standards."

…_I don't know. I really don't know._

Another snort. "Right, because _that's_ going to happen."

…_ah._

A silence stretches between the two of them. The shorter of the two is the first to break it.

"I'm assuming you'll keep up with your training over there?"

_I'll never stop thinking about you, even though you're not going to be here._

"Definitely"

_I won't either._

"You sure?" He raises an eyebrow almost skeptically. "You _are_ going to be pretty busy with homework and whatnot."

_You promise?_

"Of _course_." Half of him is amused that he would ask such a question like that, while the other half of him is affronted that he would _even_ ask such a question like that. The answer is obvious. "Neglecting my training will result in a two-point-one percent decrease in my muscle mass, and I can't afford that."

_I promise._

That statement gets a soft laugh out of his companion. "I think I might end up missing you after all. You and all your data."

_I'm going to miss waking up beside you in the morning._

"Getting emotional?" The taller boy teases, smiles as he adjusts his glasses. "The same goes for me, especially you and your bandanas."

_God, don't even remind me; there is a ninety-three percent chance that further thought on this subject will lead to a repeat of what we usually do before sleep. Right here. And now._

A very familiar hiss, one he suspects he will miss more than he will ever admit aloud. "You making fun of me, Senpai?" This is said in an arch tone. His face, interestingly enough, is an interesting shade of red, and he suppresses a sudden, immense urge to stroke him.

_It's not too late to change your mind. You can study here. Stay here. _

"Of course not." He reaches out instead to ruffle the other's hair, letting his fingers run through the silky black hair in the same manner as he has done in the past many times before, secretly delighting as he does each time at its softness. His hand suddenly stills atop his companion's unadorned head, and another silence occurs, this time with the both of them staring at each other.

…_you know I can't do that…_

The silence is broken, this time around, by a voice over the intercom, a final boarding call to all passengers of a particular flight number. Of _his_ flight number. He clears his throat in an attempt to get rid of the sudden lump that appears several seconds after the announcement, pulling his hand back from his companion's head before bending and busying himself with his luggage. His companion is quiet, but he is afraid to look; he does not want to see his own emotions plainly reflected in the other's eyes.

Oh, they had both known for some time already that this day would come; to be exact, it had been three months ago to this very day. What made it even crueler was the fact that he had received the acceptance letter on the same day as the other boy's birthday. They had been together when he had opened the letter then, and he could safely say that that day had been one of the worst points in his life.

"Make sure you write." The voice that comes from behind him is tight. "You did say that you would."

_Don't forget me. Please don't forget me. I don't want you to get caught up in the life over there and forget me._

His vision blurs briefly. "I'll keep my promises." Even his voice sounds funny.

_I won't. I _won't_. I'll come back; it's only going to be a couple of years. Wait for me. I promise I'll come back the first opportunity I get._

He shoulders the last of his bags, blinking rapidly in an attempt to bring back his vision. When he feels sufficiently composed, he turns and half-smiles at his friend, his confidant, his partner and love.

"Take care, Kaidoh." He offers his hand. Kaidoh studies him with an odd look on his face, then shifts his gaze to the proffered hand. A darker shade of red comes to his cheeks as he pushes the appendage away and in a daring display of affection – something very un-Kaidoh-like of him to do – leans in and touches his lips with his own, startling the taller boy and nearly undoing him completely.

_I love you._

They break apart a few seconds later, both sporting coloured cheeks. Kaidoh steps back, his gaze never leaving the other. His eyes are bright, narrow, and he struggles to maintain his composure, to keep his emotions in check. He is not the type to cry in public, has never done so. He will not let this be his first time either.

Fifty percent chance of a long-distance relationship working out. To others, the odds are low; to the two of them, it is enough.

"You too, Inui-Senpai."

…_I love you too._


End file.
